


Untitled (still)

by IroncladValkyrie



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IroncladValkyrie/pseuds/IroncladValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drables about the unlikely possibility of a Hellsing heir. (For which I still have not come up with a name)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seras ran over the roofs of the Hellsing manor and smiled at the feeling that the rushing wind gave her. After the last days’ events, being outside in the silence of the night was a relief. To be honest, there had been a lot less shouting than she had expected, but the atmosphere was so tense that it made her head hurt.  
A baby. A Hellsing one. She was not even sure about how she felt about it. A part of her was very giddy and already planning nursery color patterns, but was it even fair to feel that way because having a child around would make her happy? It was a hard life to come into. And there was no way to know of what… characteristics he or she would have. How had it even happened? Although the Frenchman had suggested many hypothesis and seemed quite more interested about the mechanics of the act than anything, she knew better than to ask.  
Her thoughts came to a halt when she saw her Master standing in one of the balconies. Through the whole ordeal, she had not really talked to him, and his lack of response to what Integra had announced was strange. Perhaps they had talked about it in private, but still his apparent apathy was too confusing. She felt like she ought to talk to him about it.  
She walked to him and started talking casually, as there was no point in introducing herself since he always knew when she was around. “So, Master, how do you feel about the news?”  
He kept staring forward into the distance, not bothering to look at her. “Should I feel any particular way, Police Girl?”  
Again with that. So much for having used her real name a couple of times. She tried to read his facial expression. “Most… men would feel in one way or another about finding out that they will be fathers, regardless of whether they are technically alive or not. Or about keeping the child…”  
Alucard sighed audibly. “What is there for me to say? This is Integra’s choice to make, not mine. Who am I to tell her what to do about such a matter?”  
“But still, are you not at least surprised? It is a very unlikely occurrence…”  
“I have been a bringer of death for centuries. Perhaps it is due time that I am part of life’s cycle again”  
The Draculina laughed nervously. “Oh, but in order to make up for all those deaths you would have to conceive so many children, I am not sure Sir Integra…”  
The glare she received from him would have been enough to give any living being a heart attack. Her laughter turned into a giggle and then just died off. They remained silent, both looking into the night sky. After a while, Seras stretched her arms over her head and yawned.  
“I better go back to rounds.”She started walking away but felt that she should say something, no matter how corny or unnecessary it was. “Uh, just so you know, Master, I think you will do a good job” He gave her an inquisitive look, still not grasping the meaning of her words. “Being a dad, I mean”  
He looked puzzled, and so she took advantage of the moment and left. Her curiosity still got the best of her, and she gave him a last glance from afar. She almost wished she had not, because what she saw made both her and Pip freeze. He was smiling. A genuine smile that looked totally foreign on him.  
She hurried away and tried to shush Pip’s yelling at her about how it was the most goddamned creepy thing that he had ever seen, with a few French expressions thrown in. She couldn’t agree more.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hellsing director thought that she had finally got her daughter to fall asleep and would be able to go back to her office work for the remaining of the evening. Much to her dismay, she felt a familiar presence by her side. The toddler had obviously felt it too, as she reached up with her hands to be picked up and opened her bright blue eyes in pure joy.  
She sighed in defeat. “You really did not have to do that.”  
“Do what, Master?” the vampire picked his daughter up and smiled at her. Whichever terror his predator grin instilled in others, she must have been impervious to it, for she had decided that there was nothing more interesting than parting his lips with her chubby fingers and playing with his fangs.  
“You know well ‘what’” Integra sat on the nearby chair and closed her eyes, exhaustion finally catching up to her.  
“Oh, but it is far too early for her to go to sleep. It is not even dusk yet.”  
“She is a child, Alucard. Children need structure and this is her bedtime.”  
He chuckled, making the girl laugh with him. The contrast in the tones had a strange, even macabre, feel to it. “Come on, Integra. I have seen generation after generation be raised without all this modern parenting nonsense. I was too, and, see, I turned out just fine.”  
The assertion made her open her eyes as a slight feeling of panic run through her. “If you were trying to prove a point, Count, you-!”  
She felt a change in the air and the vanishing touch of his lips to her cheek. “You rest. I will have her back by when you wake up.”  
They were gone before she could respond to that. She let out a frustrated groan and walked herself to her bedroom, letting her body fall unto the mattress with a thud, not bothering to take off her glasses. Her lips curled up in a smile for a moment and she sighed, then lost herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Once more, the Hellsing commander found herself frustrated by an activity that was supposed to invite leisure: the words printed on the page were not being properly processed by her brain. The book remained in her hands, page unturned, but Integra’s good eye drifted from it up to the ceiling.  
When was the last time that she had gone to bed at a time normal for a human more than two days in a row?   
Seras had been insistent about telling her that she needed to rest, going as far as to hide her paperwork from her. The girl was, of course, understanding still; the documents would sometimes appear ready on her desk the next day, her own signature perfectly forged by the draculina. She smiled as the memories of Seras piled up in her mind, her fondness for the former policewoman unmistakable after the ten years they had spent together on their own.   
She supposed she was right; she only had so many more weeks left of peace until her usual duties were increased by taking care of a child. _Her_ child. And, exactly because this was her responsibility, she knew she would not delegate any more than she ever had in any other matters. It was not that she had an exceptional maternal instinct, but she would strive for perfection in this as she had in every other aspect of her life.

At least now she knew the gender. She had finally given into pressure from Seras and Pip and asked the doctor for it. It really had only been a way for the vampire and her familiar-partner, boyfriend, everything in between- to be able to discuss it openly with her, since every supernatural being in the house already knew she was soon to give birth to a girl before she did. How much of a _human girl_ the child would be remained to be seen.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the cause of the conundrum himself.

“You still have not chosen a name for her, my Master. Why is that?” He sounded almost as offended as he sounded intrigued. The voice started echoing from  below her, lowering its intensity until it turned into his baritone whisper by her ear. Closing her mind off to telepathic intrusions from anyone had become more difficult the further along she was. It was good then that Alucard, whom she still somewhat blamed for all of this despite her obvious own involvement, was being more overprotective than ever.

She sighed, a bad habit that had become all too common these last months. Better to blame it on her exhaustion. "I don’t know. I guess I have been so consumed by the strangeness of the situation that something as mundane as names escaped me." She allowed him to run his fingers through her hair without complaint and finally closed the book. Thucydides’ war accounts could wait. So much for ‘light reading’. “I suppose I will know when the time comes.” The mattress shifted when he sat by her side.

“Bringing a child into this world unnamed seems ill-starred.”

“Unbelievable. The No Life King is worried about superstitions when he himself is the worst of all myths-come-true. Why should this be up to me, anyway?”

He smiled and raised his eyebrows, “Ah, and here I thought you would claim the right to names, being that you are the one doing all the work.”

She appreciated the admission, but could not help but tease him. Old habits die hard.

“Is that your way of telling me you do not know either, Alucard? I do not believe for a moment that you have not had any ideas come to your mind.”

His smile widened. He did not bother hiding his full row of pointed teeth from her, and she did not flinch from it either.

“I assume you expect me to look for one off my family line, but they have been dead and buried for so long that those names hold no meaning to me.” His expression was a bizarre mixture of  deviance and pride. “Shall we find an uncommon name, uncommon and rare as she will be?”

She chuckled, “So you are as clueless as I am. It should not be _too_ strange of a name; she will have to deal with enough to also have to stand out because of it.” So far she had refused to use gender in her conversations about the child, but, again, he had made her cave in.

He pretended to be lost in thought, “What about Mircalla?”

Integra rolled her eyes at him. Of course he would try that. “Carmilla’s real name? You act like I do not know my vampire lore. I am _not_ naming her after fictional vampire.”

He feigned surprise and blinked a couple of times. “And who said she was fictional, my Master?” He stared at her for a moment, then uttered in a perfectly feminine voice, “I did spend some time in France, did I forget to mention that?”

She closed her hand in a fist. She would have shot him if she hadn’t been eight months pregnant and incredibly uncomfortable in her own skin. No, lie, she would have shot him anyway if her gun had been closer. Instead she just sighed again and said, “On another occasion we will have to talk more about your past aliases…”

He moved in close to her. “Just not tonight.” He captured her lips with his before she could protest. She had to admit that his cold body was a relief to her constant warmth, and by the time he finished kissing her she had forgotten about her anger. Bloody pregnancy hormones were making her soft…

He kept a gloved hand on her belly, a gesture he had started doing more and more often as the months had passed. She was equally fascinated by the process of this miraculous- or sacrilegious, depending on how you looked at it- pregnancy as she was by the transformation she was seeing in her very own servant.

“I should let you have your rest, Integra.”

She chuckled. “About time you noticed. Turn the lights off for me, will you?”

He complied quietly as she got comfortable in her bed once again. She moved her hand to where his own had rested moments before and smirked in amusement.

“ I never imagined you to be so sentimental, Count.”

She was not sure how, but she _felt_ him shrug before his presence left the room.

“Never had a reason to before.”

  
  
  



End file.
